The Measure of Eternity JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: Josef & a relatively newly turned Mick discuss Vampire eternity & companionship amidst a Parisienne backdrop of sex and drugs. Josef/Mick Slash  Male/Male pairing. Written for LJ's Small Fandom Fest.


Title: The Measure of Eternity

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Rating: R

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Josef & a relatively newly turned Mick discuss Vampire eternity and companionship amidst a Parisienne backdrop of sex and drugs. Written for the Small Fandom Fest on LiveJournal.

* * *

><p>Paris at night, the red light district, Mick lay on a spread of cushions in a room filled with all the glitz and gaudiness that fantasy could manufacture. Next to him Josef was receiving a rather vigorous blow job from an anonymous dark haired figure. Mick turned to watch, tried his best to muster the appropriate feelings of disgust at the fact that the figure was male, and found he couldn't. Male or female, it didn't seem to matter anymore.<p>

Mick wondered if it were the drugs coursing through his system as he let his silk robed body sink further into plush velvet, or maybe becoming a vampire had somehow managed to wipe out thirty years of Baptist upbringing. He felt a wrist being pressed against his mouth, an invitation to drink. Mick hesitated momentarily, he'd been turned less than a year ago, the blood lust still frightened him on occasion, that raw aching need like nothing he'd ever felt before in his life, before he sank his teeth into yielding flesh and drew mouthfuls of crimson nectar.

A fresh rush of chemicals flooded his synapses. The room seemed to shift and breathe, a kaleidoscope of patterns formed over walls and ceiling. Mick felt a hand, rough and masculine slip inside his robe.

"This one's mine." Josef was there in a flash, his hand snatching the man's wrist, a low growl vibrating from deep inside his throat.

Mick expressed a singular word of thanks at Josef's intervention. His relief was evident.

"What are friends for?" Josef sat back on his heels, and pretended to inspect his fingernails as he offered Mick a slightly crooked smile.

"Is that what we are?" Mick seemed pensive then. He'd known the man in front of him for no more than 6 months, had been introduced to him at one of Coraline's affairs. He'd felt something back then, a fascination or attraction he wasn't sure which.

"I'd like to think so." Josef extended his hand for Mick to take.

"Where are we going?" Mick struggled to get to his feet; the cocktail of drug laced blood inside him had unsteadied his equilibrium more than he'd realised.

Josef placed a steadying arm around Mick's shoulder, "Somewhere a little more private. You seemed a little overwhelmed back there."

Josef led Mick to a room at the back of the establishment, and pointed to a bed. "Make yourself comfortable."

Mick lay on the satin bedspread, and loosened his robe. The décor here was more subdued, tasteful, but still seductive in its red and black tones.

"I didn't bring you in here to have sex with you, Mick, if that's what you're thinking." Josef spread out alongside, and propped himself up on one shoulder.

"Oh, no, I didn't think…I mean you did tell me to make myself comfortable," Mick's tone shifted to defensive embarrassment as he quickly closed his robe.

Josef leaned across and loosened it once more, "I didn't say I wasn't enjoying the view."

"You're very confusing sometimes," Mick regarded Josef with a furrowed brow.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"In what way?" Josef feigned enthrallment at whatever insights Mick was about to offer.

"Well for a start I don't think I've heard a straight answer from you on anything, except when you're dictating terms for yourself."

"Ouch," Josef reeled back, hand on heart.

Emboldened, Mick continued. "I'm not the only one you seem to think is being presumptuous right now you know."

"Alright then Mister give it to me straight," Josef grinned, and shifted close, his breath fanning hot against the side of Mick's face. "I want to do filthy, unmentionable things to you. I want to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming me name in your sleep for the next month. I want to take you to places you've never been, and beyond. But," Josef moved back then, "believe it or not, I actually like you, Mick, enough to have more than a moderate amount of respect for our friendship."

Mick gave a gruff nod, and then lapsed into momentary contemplation. "And what if I like the idea of us being more than just friends?"

"Sorry, you lost me."

"It's just that," Mick fixated on an incongruous piece of flaking plaster on the ceiling, his brow furrowed, "there's so much I don't know, stuff I don't understand. Just when I think something makes sense, it doesn't. Coraline's taught me the basics, how to feed, how to blend in with human society, how to survive, but there's more to it than that, I know there is, there has to be."

"Mick," Josef reached out, and traced an absentminded finger down the side of Mick's face, "you're rambling."

"Yeah, I know. I'm still pretty high. Man, what were those freshies on?"

Josef rounded a pointed eyebrow. "What, are we changing the subject now are we?"

"No."

"You want me to be your mentor is that it?"

"Yes, no, I don't know," Mick sat up and rubbed a frustrated hand across his forehead then. "I want you to explain to me how I can watch you getting blown by another guy, and not react to it the way I would have before I was turned, I want you to tell me why the hell I'm lying here next to you and all I can think of doing is kissing you when I'm supposed to be a married man, I want you…I want you."

"What you want are easy answers."

"Are you saying there aren't any?"

"Well I doubt you'll unlock some dark hidden secret of Vampirism by having sex, Mick" Josef remarked with a facetious smile, "but then again you'll probably have fun trying."

Josef excused himself and returned carrying a small vial of blood. "A little something from my personal stash," he dipped a finger into the vial's contents, and smeared some of the chemical laced crimson over Mick's lips. "What you're experiencing is just the realisation of immortality, Mick."

"What do you mean?" Mick flinched as he felt Josef's mouth pressed against his own, and then slowly relaxed into the sensation.

Josef broke the kiss, moved down to concentrate on the line of Mick's throat instead, his fangs occasionally nipping at Mick's pulse point. "You and I are going to live forever, mortals aren't so lucky. People will constantly age, and wither, and die all around you. There aren't that many of our kind, Mick, vampires get lonely, you figure it out."

Mick thought he understood then, concepts of male and female would always cease to exist for those like him. Companionship, connection, a buffer against the inevitable loneliness of eternity, these were the things that were important now.

He felt the first drug induced waves begin to wash over him, stronger than anything he'd indulged in already that night. Josef's body was pressed against his; a hand caressed Mick's side. The waves increased, became rushes that flooded his system.

"I thought you said you didn't bring me in here to have sex," Mick smiled through the haze.

"So sue me, I lied."

Josef shifted over him. Mick drew his arms around Josef's shoulders, wrapped his legs around Josef's waist, moving almost on autopilot now as Josef began to ride hard up against him, grinding his pelvis against Mick's own in a move that would have shattered most mortal's.

"Coraline's going to kill me," Mick managed to mumble, half into Josef's mouth.

"Trust me, Coraline won't care."

Josef's words vibrated against Mick's lips. Mick wanted to ask how Josef knew; he found himself unable to formulate the question out loud. The weight of Josef's body seemed to be melting into his own now, he was beginning to have trouble discerning where one of them ended and the other began.

Josef reached for something next to the bed. Mick felt a bottle pressed against his mouth, blood poured down his throat, overflowing to run in thick, red rivulets down his chin and neck when he couldn't swallow fast enough. And then the feeling of Josef's tongue against his flesh, Josef lapping at the flow of crimson, his fingers coated with some viscous substance probing in hidden places.

Mick arced upwards as Josef's fingers angled against a spot inside him. He snarled and bared his fangs at Josef then, eyes flashing to ice blue, glittering feral in the light of the room. Josef responded in kind, his expression matched with Mick's own as he flipped Mick onto his stomach, and hauled him to his knees.

"Say yes." Josef slipped an arm under Mick's waist, held him in position as he rocked against him.

"I thought I already had."

"Just checking."

A little under a year ago none of this would be happening. A little under a year ago any guy daring to invite Mick to lie next to him wearing nothing but a silk robe would have ended up on the receiving end of a well-placed fist. A little under a year ago Mick was still human. That fact was being bought home with crystal clarity now.

The time for drug fuelled philosophising on past mortality was over. They went at it with a chorus of snarls and growls pervading the air around them, heads twisted towards one another, mouths scraped together in an awkward clashing of lips and fangs. And then a final sprint to the finish, the chorus increasing, vocalisations punctuated by repeated expletives. A momentary sharpness, a rush of endorphins as fangs sliced into flesh.

Everything became connection, and pleasure, and heightened sensation twisting into one.

Mick was almost surprised when he felt the light sheen of sweat that dampened his forehead. Still panting from exertion he rolled over and lay on his back after they'd disengaged, staring up at the ceiling.

"Fuck."

"We just did."

Mick ignored Josef's grinning burlesque, and reached for his discarded robe. Josef seemed so unfazed by what had just happened, there was none of the struggle to control his breathing rate, and apart from the same light sheen of sweat on his brow no other signs of exertion. It was then Mick remembered Vampires didn't need to breathe. Slowly he concentrated on allowing his breathing to slow, and then gradually cease all together.

"So I take it cheating is part of the Vampire's desire for companionship as well." Mick noted drily then.

"I wondered when this was going to turn into a threesome," Josef responded with casual aplomb as he poured himself a drink, and raised the glass in a mock toast. "You, me and guilt makes three."

"Hey, maybe some of us might actually want to hang on to things like morals and scruples," Mick's voice held a note of contrition.

"And maybe some of us have just recognised that not all relationships are meant to last forever."

There was a pointed tone to Josef's reply; a sharpness that Mick assumed was supposed to knock him out of his complacency.

_Deep down, Mick, deep down you know you and Coraline aren't meant for eternity._

"Maybe." Josef was behind him again now, his fingers working nimbly over imaginary knots in Mick's shoulders.

"The measure of eternity isn't always how well you can hang onto the past, Mick."

"We're not talking about the past though," Mick wanted to point out then. Instead he drew an arm behind Josef's neck, and directed Josef's face towards his own. It felt like a bold move, considering the drugs in his system were beginning to wear off and a hypocritical one on top of that, considering his talk of morals and scruples. Mostly, Mick figured, he just wanted the conversation to end.

"And what about us, what's our measure of eternity?"

Okay, so maybe he wasn't as keen to end the conversation as he thought.

Josef stifled a laugh at Mick's expense, "Maybe we can figure that out after we've fucked so more."

It was a decidedly evasive response.

_Never a straight answer…_

"You're very confusing sometimes, you know that?" Mick echoed the same words from before as he felt Josef's hand trailing towards his crotch.

Josef smiled, "So you keep telling me."


End file.
